


The Scientia Reports

by creamyoreofillings



Series: H4CK TEH W0RLD [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Recordings, will update tags as more chapters get added, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: A series of recordings left around the main DedSec hackerspace in San Fransisco.
Series: H4CK TEH W0RLD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488032
Kudos: 3





	The Scientia Reports

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil' exposition dump for my watch_dogs au. i had it written like this so that it mimicked how Horatio had done it in WD2. ill add more chapters on other characters with bits of their backgrounds.

_ "DedSec, as you might know, was first formed in Chicago. It is a large group of hackers fighting against Blume after the initial launch of ctOS. It is widely known as a "leaderless" group, though there are some rumours that there is an exclusive group of higher-ups that coordinate DedSec as a whole. This exclusive group was called "The Council of Daves". _

_ I do not have sufficient evidence and information to confirm this rumour, but even if this council were not true, someone is still coordinating DedSec's efforts. The reason I know about all this is I have been studying them closely; I wanted to apply whatever had worked with them to ours. Thankfully, I have gained enough experience through joining a few of their operations, with the aid of a DedSec member I frequently ran missions with. _

_ But if one were to compare the Bay Area's Dedsec members with Chicago's, there would be less similarities than you would expect. The members' unique abilities and skills vary widely, and everyone can play to their strengths, cover weaknesses, and contribute to different aspects in an operation. One thing that unites us all, most especially the inner circle—us, that is—, is that we all have a reason to hate big data. Specifically Blume and it's "ctOS". _

_ My role here is to oversee and gather intel about our operations, and to direct our people to where they need to be with the tools they require. I have another person helping me in this role, cac_tuar, as I sometimes join in missions that require stealth. As the tactics expert, I have my eyes on the grander picture. And as much as my closest friends like to joke, I only got the ball rolling. It won't be long until Blume will feel the full force of our strength" _


End file.
